


How Frankie Got Even At Prom

by thistle_do_nicely



Series: Ladies of POI: Frankie Wells [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie's not going to prom. Or so she thinks.</p>
<p>Prompt: Blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Frankie Got Even At Prom

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve not written high school stuff before but for some reason I felt like writing a younger Frankie. Something similar to the last scene happened to me at uni (not a fight – an accidental dancing injury) so somehow I ended up writing this. Plus I am a sucker for uniforms.
> 
> I haven’t put any warnings in but there is one split lit and one character *may* say some something homophobic in case anyone would prefer to know in advance.

“I’m _not_ going.”

“C’mon Frankie. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“Don’t do that to me Micky.”

“Do what?”

“Guilt me into going.”

 

“I’m not. Look..” she sighed, “Of course I want you to be there – you’re my best friend and if you’re not there it will suck.”

“You’ve got Fitz though. You’ll cope.”

“I know, but it won’t be the same. I’ve known you longer than I’ve know Fitz. I just... I really do think you will genuinely be annoyed with yourself if you choose to miss out.”

 

Frankie made a sound a bit like a growl, which Micky took as a glimmer of hope that she might be changing her mind. She wondered if part of the reason Frankie was reluctant to go was because she didn’t have an outfit and she definitely couldn’t afford one. Micky could lend her a dress but she was afraid Frankie would be too proud to take her up on her offer. She could work that out later. First she had to get her to agree to go.

 

“You know, Jem will be back in time for the prom.”

 

Frankie felt her stomach clench at the sound of a name she hadn’t let herself think about in a while. She grunted in reply.

 

“Really? You guys used to be really tight. In fact, I could’ve sworn at one point that you had a crush on her.”

 

Frankie let out a short, sarcastic laugh. “Well, last time I saw your wonderful cousin she totally blanked me so...”

 

“So...?” Micky heard Frankie sigh. “You _did_ have a crush on her. Oh my god.”

 

“Shut up,” Frankie mumbled.

 

“You know, I think she liked you too-“

 

“Don’t do that. You don’t know that, and like I said, last time she was back she acted like I didn’t exist so I’m done with that.”

 

“You’re _done_?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. But you know she can get us liquor from her Dad’s stash.”

 

“Well there is that.”

 

“Please say you’ll think about it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll _think_ about it.”

 

Micky grinned. She had her. Frankie was going to the prom.

 

 

*  *  *

 

She wasn’t sure this was a good idea. But she took a deep breath, opened the door and walked into the diner anyway. She spotted her right away, looking as effortlessly cool as she ever did; shades on, looking out the window into the sunshine, lounging with one athletic arm across the back of the seat of her booth. _Shit._ Her heart rate had already picked up. She clenched her fists and told herself to _get a grip_ and get this over and done with.

 

“Hey.” Frankie slid into the booth quickly, removing the chance of any awkward hugs.

 

“Hey yourself.” She took her shades off and hooked one of the legs over the neck of her tank top. Frankie determinedly did not look at the shades, knowing full well that Jem catching her eyes darting down there would not be a good start.

 

“So how’s the army treating you?” Frankie was going for nonchalant. She hoped.

 

“Good. Look. I want to say right off, I feel bad about last time I was back.”

 

Frankie’s eyebrows crept up her head - she hadn’t expected this. She finally let her hurt darken her features. “Well, you should. _Jemima_.”

 

Jem ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Guess I deserve that. And some more.”

 

Frankie said nothing for a moment. She pretended to look at the menu. Finally she took a deep breath before saying quietly, “I thought you had decided that some dumb high school kid wasn’t worth bothering about.”

 

“No, that wasn’t it. Not at all.” Jem sighed. “You couldn’t be further from the truth. But I, uh, didn’t deal with it very well.”

 

Frankie finally looked up at Jem. She looked worried. _Good_. She had hurt her and she needed to know that she shouldn’t – couldn’t – do that to her again.

 

“Look, while I was training I took a lot of advice from older guys. Soldiers who had been overseas before and... and some of them said that it was harder coming back home if you were attached to people. That it was hard enough missing people you cared about. That it was easier knowing that they were... not missing you - if they thought you didn’t care.”

 

“So... you decided to make me think you didn’t care.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“Well that was pretty stupid.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now... Now I want to make amends. We’ve been friends forever and I’d hate to lose that.”

_Friends_. The word hung there.

 

“I see.”

 

“Can you forgive me?”

 

“Depends.” She put the menu down and looked Jem in the eye. “You’ve got a lot of making up to do.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I know you’ll be back over there soon but even if it sucks I’d rather miss you than think you don’t care. I mean it’s not like I didn’t worry anyway. Might as well not be pissed about that at the same time.”

 

“You worried?”

 

Frankie just looked at her with a _well duh_ expression on her face.

 

Jem nodded and tried to swallow back a smile as the waitress arrived to take their order. Frankie ordered an Oreo milkshake and Jem decided on the same. Frankie put the menu back in the holder and wondered what she could use to keep her hands occupied now. Jem had been fiddling with the sugar shaker and put it back in the container it was kept in. Now neither of them had anything to distract themselves with and they found themselves looking each other in the eye.

 

“Look, I’ve been asked to help present stuff at prom. Y’know, ex-student back home from first tour...”

“The returning war-hero...”

“Hardly. But I will be there.”

“And...”

“I hear you might not be going.” She saw Frankie shake her head. “Micky really wants you to go.”

“I know.” _What about you_? She didn’t quite have the courage to say the words out loud.

 

“So, I bought a dress to wear but they’ve asked me to wear my blue mess and I can’t return the dress because it was on sale. I would hate to see the dress go to waste.”

 

Frankie grinned. “You’re wearing your uniform?”

“Yes I am.”

“Nice.” Frankie was still grinning.

“So I could do with someone _I_ know being there since Micky will be there with Fitz. Otherwise I might have to speak to the teachers. Don’t make me have to talk to beardy Palmer or the Byronator.”

Frankie laughed.

“So what colour is the dress?”

“Midnight blue.”

“Well, I do like blue...”

“So you’re gonna go then?”

There was a pause. Frankie was going to make her sweat for a minute.

“I suppose. If it’s lame then I’m gonna blame you, you know.”

“Of course. But it won’t suck. I promise.”

 

The waitress arriving with their milkshakes shook them out of the little world they had been absorbed into. Frankie took a big slurp of her drink, so thick it took some effort to get it through the straw.

 

“So. Tell me about life as a soldier. I want to know _everything_.”

 

* * *

 

Frankie looked in the mirror. It was a nice dress and Micky had done a good job with her hair.

 

“Stop that. You look great. We better head downstairs. Fitz and Jem will be here any minute.”

Frankie grabbed her purse and followed Micky. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her camera was Micky’s mum. She took a few snaps as they walked carefully down the stairs.

 

“C’mon you two. They’re here already, let’s head outside. The light is beautiful.” She winked. “As are both of you.”

“Mom.” Micky protested over 3 syllables.

“Thanks Pam.” Frankie gave Micky’s mother a peck on the cheek as she got to the door, holding the door open for her. When she emerged outside she was stunned. She had expected a limo, but this was something else altogether.

“Michaela Lynne Stewart. What. Is. _That_.”

“ _That_ , my dear Frankie is our ride.

 

Frankie realised that Pam was taking multiple pictures of her astonished face. She was looking at an army truck that had been somewhat ‘modified’.

“You like? Jem’s CO said we could borrow it. He didn’t say we couldn’t pimp it a bit...”

Frankie had gotten over her initial shock and was now grinning. “I _love_ it.” She was still staring at the truck and the glittering decorations on it and hadn’t noticed Fitz approaching, with Jem following behind. Fitz was wearing a well fitting tux and cummerbund that matched Micky’s emerald green dress. He stepped to the side to kiss Micky as her mother continued to take photos, giving Frankie a better view of Jem. Her grin stayed as she took in the smart uniform with its short jacket.

 

“Looks like your uniform is modified as well. I especially like the bow-tie”

“Well, I thought it looked better than the neck tab. And there was no way I was _ever_ wearing the skirt. Not a chance. But you’ll hear about that later.” Frankie laughed.

 

“So, I was right.” Jem said with a hint of smugness.

 

Frankie raised her eyebrows in reply.

 

Jem leaned in to speak in Frankie’s ear. “That dress _definitely_ suits you.”

 

Frankie’s smile was a mile wide.

 

* * *

Limo after limo had arrived at the school. No one else arrived with the same impact that they did. Everyone was taking photos of their truck with its decoration and music blaring and the four of them dancing in the back. Eventually they decided it was time to go in; Fitz and Jem helping Micky and Frankie down from the truck. The four of them linked arms and headed inside. They were greeting with welcome drinks – some kind of fruit cocktail - alcohol free of course, but they had had a few drinks on their journey so Frankie did feel a slight buzz. Of course, they would have a few more at the “after party” and they had all agreed that, since Jem had to be compos mentis for the presentation she was giving, that they would not drink _during_ prom.

 

The hall has been decorated very well – Frankie made a mental note to compliment the prom committee later when she saw them.

“Frankie, you hear that?”

The unmistakeable intro to Tainted Love was playing.

“Uh huh”

“You know what that means...”

“Yes Micky, I’m dancing, don’t you worry.”

The four of them made their way to the busy dance floor. Frankie looked around the hall and at the bright, happy faces of her companions, dancing their cares away. She smiled. She had made the right decision to come.

 

* * *

An hour of dancing later it was time for the presentations. Frankie wasn’t paying much attention to who won what as she wasn’t really interested in prizes. She did laugh when Micky got announced as the “Most likely to get IDd when they’re thirty” award – she did have such a baby face – and whistled loudly as she went to collect it. Mostly she had eyes for Jem who had been warmly received by the collected revellers. She had them laughing when she made her brief speech and had the picture of the skirt that was the official part of her uniform projected on to the screen behind her. Frankie – and everyone else – could see why she had opted for pants! Her attention was a bit diverted at one point by a small group of guys who seemed to find something funny that no one else did. She decided to ignore them. Everyone else was. After the “big” awards were announced, the winners headed off to get official photos taken. Jem was asked to be in a few photos so Frankie went to wait on her.

 

The longest 20 minutes of Frankie’s life later, Jem was done. There were still a few photos to be done so they waited at the side. Micky and Fitz appeared a minute later.

“Oh my god, are they not done yet?” Micky moaned.

“Nope.” Frankie and Jem said in unison, making them all laugh.

They discussed what photos they wanted taken while they were waiting; not noticing that another group had beaten them to their slot. Frankie’s eyes narrowed – it was that same annoying group of boys who had been laughing earlier.

“Hey, we were waiting.” Jem reacted quickest.

The loudest of the group, a sleaze ball called Chris Walker – who Frankie had never liked since he had made fun of Micky’s braces in sophomore year – shouted out, “You snooze you _lose_.”

The annoyed foursome looked at the photographer, who shrugged. “I’ll get you guys next – they’re already in position.”

 

Frankie was brimming with anger as she watched the boys pose for their pictures, laughing at something she was sure had something to do with them – otherwise it was an unfortunate coincidence that they kept glancing over to them before each bout of hilarity. She forced herself to turn away, shake it off and focus on her friends.

 

A few minutes later it was their turn. They posed for proper pictures (mainly for parents’ benefit) and a few silly ones. Frankie and Micky had one taken, then Micky and Jem. As Micky walked back towards Fitz, Jem stayed in position. She nodded towards Frankie, beckoning her over.

“You remember that picture from the beach?”

“Of course.” Frankie smiled as she remembered all the way back to them as 4th and 5th graders pretending to be spies on the beach.

Jem returned the smile with a grin. “Let’s do that.”

Frankie couldn’t her own smile growing wider.

“Yeah, let’s.”

 

They stood back to back, hands posed as guns in front of them and turned to face the camera. Milliseconds after the flash went off they both dissolved in a fit of giggles.

 

“Cagney, Lacey – get a move on!” Micky was eager to get back to the dance floor.

 

As they headed back to the dance floor, Frankie bringing up the rear, they passed the group of boys who had been getting there photos taken before them, laughing about something. As Frankie passed them she swore she heard one of the pack say something that sounded a lot like _dyke_. She stopped dead in her tracks and clenched her fists and whirled round to face them.

 

“ _What_ did you just say?”

 

“Oh she speaks – blondie’s got balls too!” It was Walker, clearly the self-appointed leader and spokesman of the group, who spoke.

 

Frankie took a step closer. “I asked you what you said, _Walker_. So, what are you impaired? Did you not understand the question? Do I have to explain it to you?”

 

“Oh I heard you just fine. I said that it’s a shame your girlfriend chose to come dressed like a dude. Such a waste.”

 

“Yeah well I think you’re wasting oxygen and I would love to be able to do something about that.”

 

“Is that a threat, blondie?”

 

Frankie stepped closer, pushing Walker in the chest as she said, “You bet it is.”

 

What happened next was a blur. She tried to duck down out the way as his arm shot out to grab her by the throat but all she succeeded in doing was causing his hand to connect with her face. Frankie felt the sting on contact on her lip and her head snapped back, turning her on her heels.

 

As she brought her head upright again she saw her friends had realised what was happening and had turned round, moving back towards her. She wheeled back round, determined to retaliate and brought her arm back ready to deck her assailant. Walker looked slightly surprised – maybe he hadn’t meant to hit her but he had and Frankie was not going to let that slide. Just as she started to shift her weight forwards and move her arm she felt two strong arms round her, preventing her from striking back.

 

“Don’t do it. Don’t lower yourself. You’re better than him.” Jem’s words were firm, her voice as strong as her hold on Frankie.

“But he said-“

“It doesn’t matter what he said. His opinion is worth _nothing_ to me.”

There was something about having those strong arms round her and hearing that calm voice that soothed Frankie’s anger. A little. She relaxed and let her arm drop. She let herself be turned round and guided away when Jem suggested they get some fresh air and cool down.

 

As they walked away Frankie heard Micky and Fitz in heated discussion with her foes. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a rather sheepish looking  Walker looking like he was trying to backtrack in the face of an aggressive finger waggle from Micky, backed up by a stern looking Fitz, who towered over most of the sorry group. Frankie smiled. They had her back.

 

* * *

 

They sat in silence on top of one of the picnic table benches that people ate lunch at. Their knees touched and if it was accidental then there was no movement away. If anything they edged closer together. Even from outside, Frankie could feel the rhythm of the music being played in the hall flowing through her limbs and the beat of the bass vibrating inside of her. 

 

"Are you okay?" Jem’s voice was laced with concern.

"I'll be fine - it's just a split lip." Frankie looked up, turning her head towards Jem, who finally saw the extent of the wound, blood running from the damaged lip.

"Jeez I didn’t realise it was that bad. C’mon, we have to get that cleared up. Before you get blood on your dress."

“ _Your_ dress.” Frankie said as she stood up.

“Exactly.” Jem reached in her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that Frankie was sure was supposed to be decorative. “Here.” She handed it to Frankie, before placing a hand on her lower back to guide her towards the door.

 

Jem ushered Frankie inside, grabbing a “welcome” drink from one of the trays in the foyer with one hand before grabbing Frankie’s hand with the other. Already beating at a rate Frankie knew was not likely to be healthy, her heart began to race so fast that each individual heartbeat seemed to blur into one.

 

* * *

 

She led her down the corridor to the restrooms near the entrance. They were likely to be quiet since they were a distance from the main hall. Leading her through the door she motioned towards the side of the sink.

 

"Sit there."

 

Frankie moved the handkerchief away from her mouth and used her arms to push herself on to the vanity unit next to the sinks, just perching on the edge.

 

"We should get some ice on that." Jem fished an ice cube from her drink and stepped closer, standing between Frankie's legs. Her left arm was suddenly over Frankie's shoulder, her hand on the back of her neck, her right hand bringing the ice towards her lips. 

 

Frankie gasped when she felt the ice touch her swollen lip, but it wasn’t pain she was feeling. She knew Jem would be able to tell her breathing was affected but when she looked into her eyes and saw dilated pupils staring back at her she guessed she wasn’t the only one. When Jem bit her lip she _knew_.

“Frankie?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Is it really bad that I want to kiss you right now?”

Frankie shook her head and, placing her hand on Jem’s she moved her hand and the ice away from her lips.

“Is it bad that I really want you to?”

Jem smiled, shook her head and leaned in. Frankie met her halfway, their lips meeting softly. Frankie was floating and she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or that she was finally kissing the only person she had wanted to kiss for a long time. She felt the hand on the back of her neck slide up into her hair and she moved to deepen the kiss just as she heard the ice bounce of the floor. She was kissed back with added fervour and a cold, damp hand was suddenly on the exposed skin of her shoulder blade. She gasped at the sensation, causing Jem to pull away, a sheepish look on her face.

“Shit, sorry. I forgot my hand would be cold.”

Frankie laughed, “Just a bit.”

“How’s your lip?”

“It’s... I think it needs kissed better.”

Jem smiled. “Well, if you think that will help...”

“Only for _that_ reason?”

“No.” Jem’s smile faded but her eyes kept the same sparkle as she moved to lean in again. Frankie didn’t meet her halfway this time. Instead she grabbed the lapels of the mess uniform, pulling Jem in until their lips crashed together again. They were both lost in the kiss, Jem fighting her instinct to bite Frankie’s lip, when the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside snapped them back to reality and they broke the kiss.

The footsteps passed.

“Frankie, you know-”

“I know. You’ll be back over there in a few weeks. Let’s just enjoy _now_.”

“Oh, I am definitely enjoying right now.”

Frankie grinned. The rest of the prom might be a blur but she would remember this bit. _Definitely_.

 


End file.
